


Forrest Trees, Jasmine and Green Tea

by Seventeenrighthere



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Development, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, Multi, Polyamory, Private School, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Smut, everyone starts out single, thisisgonnabealongone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenrighthere/pseuds/Seventeenrighthere
Summary: Joshua has just received his acceptance letter to one of the most prestigious universities in the country. He plans to spend the next four years keeping his head down with a low profile. However, after the release of the student ranks, Joshua name rings through the hallways of Pledis University and everyone's eyes are on him.





	1. Green Tea 1

There's something about this acceptance letter that makes his stomach turn.

Yes, Joshua Hong was happy to see he had gotten accepted into one of the most prestigious Universities in the country. He has been preparing for this since middle school; the chance to be one of few omegas to be accepted. Putting his excitement aside, there were some issues that concern him. Pledis University is a private school made up of alphas, betas, and very few omegas. The majority of the school consists of students that went to Pledis elementary, middle, and high school. So, most of the spots the University offers are given to the wealthy students that were in this school system since kindergarten. Joshua was one of the few exceptions. He is one of about seventy students to be accepted from outside the Pledis school district. Most of those seventy, statistically speaking, are alphas. Maybe some betas. That makes Joshua stick out in a very uncomfortable way. But, his worries aren’t enough to reject the school. He was given a scholarship that would fully cover his tuition, including his room and meals. He’s happy. Really fucking happy. Not having to pay for school would be great for his family. But, this is some scary shit. He’s prepared for the competitive curriculum, but he doesn’t know what to expect from these students.

 

Joshua stares at the ceiling. Regardless _of how stressed I am, I should probably get up._ He thinks to himself. It's almost noon and he hasn't moved from his bed.

 

It takes about ten minutes before Joshua takes his own advice and rolls out of bed. It's been 7 months since he got his acceptance letter in January, visited the campus, and confirmed he would be attending this school. He even has his classes set for the next year. In other words, he couldn’t back out. Now, it was the end of August, a week before he would leave for college. Before he graduated, he expected to be relieved to leave his high school behind and everyone with it. He never really had any friends (other than the kids in the chess clubs) and besides, the only thing he focused on were his grades. But now, he really wishes for nothing but to go back. He wouldn’t have to worry about meeting new people, about what those people would think about him. At least back at his old high school, he had made a title for himself that he didn’t hate. A gourmet pile of trash nobody knew.

 

…

 

His mom drops him off in front of his dorm building. She kisses him goodbye and waits until she sees him walk into the building before driving away. Joshua watches her from the window and sighs. He never thought he would miss her this quickly. It feels kind of...pathetic. He was on his own and it fucking terrifies him. But, again, there’s no backing out. He takes his suitcase and heads to the front desk.

 

After getting his key card, he takes the elevator to the second floor where his room was. He’ll spend the next year roomed with the three other students listed for this room. He has never had a roommate. He grew up as an only child and never went on an overnight trip with his class (because he’s terrified of people), but he is pretty clean and organized. He probably won’t get in their way.

 

He opens the door and a glass bottle flies past his head, crashing and breaking against the wall behind him.

 

Joshua’s breath gets caught in his throat.

 

“You cheated! I don’t give a shit about the rules, you’re a fucking cheater!” I slim figure stands up. His hair is dark black, parted in the middle. Joshua can’t help but notice a design tattooed around his bicep. He’s holding a game controlling in one hand. Joshua assumes he used the other one to chuck that bottle. His gaze suddenly falls heavily onto Joshua, making him flinch. “Need something?”

 

Joshua stares at him for a second before realizing the question was directed towards him.

 

“Oh, um, yeah. I’m Joshua Hong. I- uh, I’m also rooming here.”

 

“Shit, Minghao. You almost killed one of our roommates.” Another student stands up. His hair is bleached blonde and he’s pretty short. About 5’5. “Sorry about him, he’s a bit, well, a bit much.”

 

“You’re one to talk, you bitching, ticking time bomb.”

 

“The fuck did you just call me?!” Maybe Joshua got the wrong room. He must have. Before the two bury each other alive, the third student stands. He has short black hair and wears a white button-up shirt with the top three scandalously unbuttoned.

 

“Guys, look at him. You’re fucking freaking him out,” he sighs. “I’m sorry about them. They’re really not this stupid when you get to know them.”

 

The two look like they’re about to go off again, but he shushes them. He walks up to Joshua, holding out his hand. “I’m Wonwoo. It’s nice to meet you,” He says simply. Joshua looks at the hand then lifts his to shake it. “It’s nice to meet you,” Joshua replies quietly.

 

Wonwoo nods and points to the other two. “That’s Minghao and that's Jihoon. We’re all freshmen.” He looks back at Joshua. “Are you knew here? I don’t think you went to high school with us.”

Joshua nods. “Yeah, I didn’t go to Pledis high school or anything. My home is actually pretty far from here.”

 

Jihoon looks up at him. “Damn. And since you’re rooming here, I’m going to assume that you’re also an omega like us. You must be hella smart to have gotten in.” Joshua laughs nervously. “I wouldn’t say that, exactly.”

 

Minghao clicks his tongue. “Thank fucking god. This school needs more goddamn omegas to bring some sense to this place.” He looks at Joshua, motioning for him to come in. “Well, come on already. We’re not gonna fucking jump you.”

 

Says the guy that almost sent him to death with a bottle.

 

Joshua walks in and sets his suitcases in his room. _So far, not...terrible._  They seem kind of intimidating, but it doesn’t look like their complete rich pricks. He honestly expected to walk into a room of men sitting in literal piles of cash. Was that a bit of an exaggerated expectation on his part? Maybe. But at least it wasn’t that bad.

 

He waits a couple of minutes before walking out to the main room. Now, that he had the chance to look around, he realizes that this dorm is a lot bigger than standard college dorms. It has it’s own living room area, two bathrooms (one with a shower), a kitchen, and two bedrooms. He probably should have expected it, knowing this school makes a shit ton of money.

 

His three roommates are crowded around the TV. They’re playing Wii sports tennis. The Wii’s a pretty old game console. It surprises him that they aren’t playing on a switch or some other new game console instead.

 

“Do you guys really enjoy playing these older games?” He asks, without really thinking.

 

“Excuse you, the Wii is still one of the best game consoles out there. Why spend money on something new?” Minghao replies while taking a swing.

 

“Oh.”

 

Wonwoo looks up at him for a second before looking back at the screen.

 

Joshua sits on one of the chairs and watches the match.

 

…

 

After a couple of rounds of Wii sports and a bit of unpacking, everyone goes to their room to get ready for bed. Joshua would be sharing with Wonwoo while Jihoon and Minghao would be sharing with each other. Jihoon told Joshua he should get up early with them to see what he got on the placement test. Before Joshua finished his application, he had to complete an academic test. It was somewhat like the SAT or the ACT. Apparently, at this school, they rank every student based on their score on the test and display it in front of the main building. It gets pretty crowded there, so getting up earlier would avoid the line.

 

While Joshua is getting ready for bed, Wonwoo comes in from the shower. He sits on his own bed. “Are you settled in?” he asks.

 

“Pretty much. I’ve only got a couple more thing to unpack.” Wonwoo hums in response.

 

They sit in silence for a bit. Just before Joshua tells him goodnight, Wonwoo speaks.

“Just so you know, there are some rich assholes here.” Joshua blinks at him and waits to see if he’ll continue.

 

“I mean, just like- some people here are jerks, but...I’ve been friends with those two since the third grade and, I just want to let you know that we’re all pretty chill. I don’t want you to feel like we think of you differently because you’re new so…”

 

The ends of Joshua's lip twitch. Probably for the first time that day, he feels relieved. “Thank you for saying that. I could kind of tell that you guys weren’t the stereotype I had in mind.

 

Wonwoo nods and returns his smile. “That’s good. But anyway, we better get to bed if we want to get up early enough to see our scores.” Joshua nods and rolls into bed. The first bed he’s been in away from home. With his first roommates. His first time trying something different. After everything he had worried about going wrong for the past seven months he must say that, so far, it wasn’t awful.


	2. Green Tea 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late...hopefully, it was worth the wait. Please enjoy!

 

He had to be dragged out of bed by Wonwoo. When they said that he should get up early, he didn’t think they meant, 6:00 in the morning early. All just to see the class ranks? Joshua really thought ranks only mattered for college applications. Yet, university students are waking up at sunrise to see how well they did. In high school, Joshua didn’t find out what his rank was until fall in his senior year. At this point, he was too tired to care. It was weird that they were publicly presented anyway. Regardless of Wonwoo’s reassurance, he was still scared of people judging him based on the score he got. He wanted to go back to sleep. Still, he was pulled out by the arm and lead him through the door

 

As they walk they just made small talk. Joshua didn’t feel close enough to them to joke about how stupid the placements were just yet. His three roommates seemed a bit on edge. So, they talked about the classes they signed up for, what stupid stuff they did in high school, what they wrote for their application essays. All Minghao talks about are stories of him pranking teachers and students. Apparently one of his pranks ended up with a dumpster set on fire rolling down the streets of their neighborhood. Joshua makes a mental note not to piss Minghao off.

 

Jihoon doesn’t have very many stories. He talked a lot about the robotics projects he did in high school and how 99% of them pretty much failed. In his six years of working with robotics, he’s only won one competition. Jihoon says it’s the one most useful thing he’s ever done in his life. 

 

Wonwoo, on the other hand, is pretty quiet compared to the other two. He only pitches in to mention details about events Jihoon and Minghao brought up. He says the most exciting thing he’s done in high school was read the entire Game of Thrones novel series. 

 

As for Joshua, he walks and listens, even more silent then Wonwoo. To him, these people were more interesting than anything in his life. Well, except for his quality collection of pokemon trading cards. 

 

Once they reach they reach the main building, there’s already a massive crowd. Now Joshua sees why the others wanted to get up so early. It would probably take them 30 minutes before they were even able to see what percentile they were in. Joshua was debating just going back to his room and getting his last two hours of sleep.

 

But the most annoying thing wasn’t the size of the crowd. It was how  _ loud _ they were. They were yelling over each other like something was wrong. Maybe they didn’t score as well as they wanted to or something. He looks over at the others. They seem just as confused as he is.

 

“Jesus, what the fuck is up with this crowd?” Minghao scowls. “And I thought having to stand through this shit was bad in high school.” The rest of them shrug, but even Jihoon and Wonwoo thought it was off. Jihoon says that usually, no one had much to talk about. They’re just in and out. As the roommates inch forward, Joshua thinks back to when he took the exam. He had taken time to study for it, but not a massive amount. He used flashcard right before the exam to make sure he hadn’t missed anything and brought enough food to give him energy during breaks. Afterward, he was so exhausted that he couldn’t really tell whether he did okay or not. He hasn’t thought about it much since. 

 

“Joshua, you must be at least in the top thirty, since you’re pretty smart,” Jihoon says, biting into an apple. Joshua shrugs. “I’m really not sure. I couldn't tell you if I scored that well. I’d actually be happy to be in the 100s,” Joshua replies.

 

“Fuck, I’d be happy with anything but last,” Minghao sighs. “That test broke my balls.”

 

They finally make it to the front after about 45 minutes, but the people who were in line before them haven’t left. Instead, they move to the side, all of them on their phones, texting and taking pictures of the scoreboard. Joshua brushes it off. They were probably showing off their score to their friends of something. He starts at the very end of the board with Minghao, looking for his name. Minghao stops around 300 and seems pleased with his placement. Joshua continues to walk forward. Past the top 200..top 150...top 100. Wonwoo and Jihoon seemed to have found their scores already. Jihoon in the 40s and Wonwoo in the 20s. 

 

“Haven’t found it yet, Joshua?” Wonwoo asks. Joshua shakes his head. “We’ll help you look then.” Jihoon looks for his name around the 60s through 20s with Wonwoo. Joshua goes to the very back to make sure he didn’t accidentally miss his name. Maybe they forgot to put his score up because he’s new. They probably had his score somewhere in the computer system and he could just ask a counselor to see it. While Joshua’s thinking ahead, he hears Jihoon speak. “Joshua...I found your name.” 

 

Joshua turns his head. Jihoon is standing in front of the upper 10th percentile. Well, maybe he got 10th or something. That would be really good. He’d be happy as hell with that score. But Jihoon looks...almost mortified. Wonwoo shares a look of confusion with Joshua and walks to Jihood ad looks up. He shares the same expression as Jihoon then. 

 

“Guys...what’s up?” Joshua says walking over to them. He looks up with them at the score.

_ 1st. Joshua Hong.  _

 

Joshua looks up and smiles a bit. “Well, that good news, I gues-.”

 

“It has to be a mistake.”

 

Joshua looks over. Jihoon had said that. He feels kind of insulted. I mean, sure he didn’t think he did that well, but it’s not like it was impossible for him to do that well. It  _ might  _ be a mistake, but it doesn’t  _ have  _ to be one. But after he says that, Jihoon immediately looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that! I swear, it’s jus-”

 

“We should go,” Wonwoo interrupts. “This explains why the crowds being so crazy.” Jihoon nods. Minghao reaches them and his mouth hangs open. “Well, shit,” He laughs. “You’re a goddamn legend.” 

 

Joshua doesn’t get it, but before he can say anything they three of them rush him away before anyone can see his face.

 

They get back to the room and lock the door. They all sit in silence for about 5 minutes. Joshua speaks first. “I don’t really get what the big deal is. I thought people only cared about their own rank. 

 

Wonwoo inhales deeply. “Yes, that’s...mostly true. The thing is that” He looks back at Jihoon and Minghao. They give him a look of approval. “Joshua, ever since preschool, we’ve been ranked based on a standardized test. For the most part, everyone gets a different score each year. Some people do better than they did before and others get trash scores compared to the others. But, since around the fifth grade, the top three spots have been consistent. No one has ever gotten a higher score than those three. Or, at least up to this point.” He pauses. “That’s why everyone is freaking out...and why we were doubting what we saw.”

 

Joshua looks at the three of them and lets out a laugh, nervously. “I mean, okay, but it's not a huge issue, right? It’s just a stupid score, it doesn’t count for anything.”

 

“But that’s not the point,” Jihoon says. “Sure, it doesn't mean anything for a grade, but it means something socially. And Joshua, if that score is right, it’s not going to be good for you. We have no idea what the other students might do after seeing that. It’s probably the only thing people are talking about.”

 

“But we’re in college. Honestly, do people even have time to care about this?”

 

Minghao laughs. “These are a bunch of rich pricks. There’s all the time in the world for them. Besides, being one of the top three ranks at an extremely prestigious university looks pretty good on a resume.”

 

Joshua sighs. Honestly, he couldn’t believe people would be that petty about his score. Were they going to beat him up, or something. These people are adults, old enough to mind their own business. 

 

“Just,” Jihoon starts, so quiet Joshua can bearly hear. “I dunno, just be careful. Classes are starting soon and you never know what’ll happen.”

 

…

 

Joshua walks through the campus with a hood over his head. No, he wasn’t afraid of one of these kids coming to jump him and no, he didn’t think these scores were that big a deal. But he did take his roommate's advice to heart. If anyone did recognize him, he didn’t want to find out what might happen.

 

Joshua thinks back on what they told him. Of course, the top three scores consisted of no omegas. In first was a beta, second and third were alphas. We’ll now, the three were in second, third and fourth place. Just thinking about that makes him nauseous. 

 

Joshua walks through the door of his first class. Everyone seems too busy talking to notice him. He lets out a sigh in relief and quickly scurries to an empty seat. A couple of seconds before the bell rings, someone takes the chair next to his. Joshua gets his materials out and tries to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. 

 

Everything seems okay until the teacher takes attendance.

 

She reads down the list of names until finally-

 

“Joshua Hong?”

 

_ My lord and savior Jesus Christ please give me strength. _

 

“Here.”

 

Everyone turns their head to the hooded student in the back of the classroom, memorizing his face. No one says anything, but Joshua can tell exactly what they’re thinking.

 

The professor finishes roll and she continues to start class. Joshua sits in his seat, unable to listen to the lecture with the thoughts running through his head. No one had gone up to question him about the score, but every now and then, someone would look back at them.

 

He feels someone poke his shoulder. 

 

Joshua turns his head. In the chair next to him is a guy in a sweatshirt with short brown hair. When he smiles, dimples stain his cheeks. “Hey, you look new here. Did you go to Pledis High school?” Joshua looks behind him, assuming this man is talking to someone else. Which was pretty stupid because there was no one behind him since they were in the back of the room. 

 

“Uh, no...I applied here from high school.”

 

The man smiles again. “Hi, well, I feel like I should introduce myself then. I’m Namjoon,” he holds out his hand. Joshua takes it and smiles. “I’m Joshua. Joshua Hong.” 

 

Namjoon chuckle. “I know. So you’re that guy everyone’s talking about? The new top spot.”

 

“How...did you know?” Joshua asks, leaning back a bit.

 

“I should know, shouldn’t I,” He asks, eyes locking with Joshua’s. “You’re the one that put me in fourth.”


	3. Jasmine 1

Jeonghan tilts his head to the side.

 

Everyone moves away to give Jeonghan space, watching for his reaction. The crowd has suddenly become quiet and stiff. Jeonghan’s looking up, seeing his name in a different place than usual. 

 

2nd Yeon Jeonghan

 

Now, don’t get him wrong, this was confusing at a first glance. He usually didn’t even check the scoreboard because it was always the same. But when Mingyu told him something was up, he decided to see for himself. And, he has to admit, it is surprising. Not upsetting, though. He looks to read the name above his. Joshua Hong. Funny...he doesn’t recognize that name. 

 

Since elementary school, Jeonghan has taken first place. And ever since then, people have expected him to continue doing so. The parents and students all thought Jeonghan would go home after class, study and enjoy it. Jeonghan almost laughed. In reality, he would come home after class, sleep, draw, eat, do some homework, sleep and sleep again until the next day. Then he’d show up to class half an hour late the next morning. It was weird he was pretty good in school because he had no interest in it. He was an art major (almost died when he told his parents he was going to study art). When it came to school assignments, Jeonghan would do the bare minimum so he’d have more time to do digital paintings. His test scores would always make up for his lower classwork and homework percentage. He thought that once he got to college, people would pay less attention. Seungcheol would always assure him of that when Jeonghan started to get pissed off at peoples assumptions about him. 

 

“Jeonghan, what are you going to do about him!?”

 

He forgot about these fucking students. They were all standing, waiting for his reaction. Which was supposed to be what exactly? Him calling his many lawyers to find this student and ruin his life. Honestly, some of these people would, but he’s not that petty.

 

But...it would also be pretty funny to fuck with the crowd's heads.

 

Jeonghan laughs to himself, evil intentions clearly pasted on his face. He picks up his phone and pretends to dial a number.

 

“Hello? It's Jeonghan. Yes, the Jeonghan. From the Yoon family. You know, the one that pays all your goddamn bills? I need to speak to my lawyers about a student at Pledis University. His name is Joshua Hong. I want him out of my school As. Soon. As. Possible. Can you do that? No? Well, you better or you’re fucking fired! You hear that?! F. I R.E.D.” Jeonghan flips his hair dramatically and puts a hand on his hip. “Oh, You’ll look into it? That’s what I fucking thought. Oh, and next time, if you make me wait more than two seconds to pick up my call, I will ruin your good for nothing, useless life.” He pretends to hang up and huffs dramatically.

 

The whole crowd dispands, making phone calls and giggling to each other. His “phone call” seemed to do the trick.

 

He stretches to the side. Well, regardless of how little this mattered, he couldn’t hide his curiosity. Whoever this new student was must be a genius. Jeonghan folds his arms, thinking about what to do. He could ask the office to see his id picture, but knowing them, they might think he was trying to find out personal information on the kid. He’ll ask Mingyu to look into it for him. He owes him anyway.

 

Jeonghan turns and starts walking to his other class, looking over his shoulder to read the name one more time.


	4. Forrest Trees 1

**1 week, two days and 9 hours before Joshua and Jeonghan’s lunch incident**

Seungcheol had never been one of the smartest students. On the placement test, he would always score around the 80s, 70s if he was lucky. Because he was a pretty average student when it came to grades, he decided to devote his time to helping other students at his school. He did so by joining the student council in middle school. Typically he would meet with students in his grade, sometimes people in the grade below him, and they would just talk. Whether it be about school issues, stress, or whatever. His job was to be someone to talk to that the other students could relate to.

Seungcheol was a pretty popular student from middle school going up to highschool. He did football, debate, joined chess club, at one point he was even a cheerleader, which was considered pretty weird for an alpha. Seungcheol was very well known for not being a very typical alpha. He was playful and quite puppy-like. Many omegas and betas liked this about him, but he never had time for relationships other than one night stands. He promised himself that once he got to college, he’d try to leave time open in case an opportunity came up. 

Right now he has a lot of patients, alphas, betas, but no omegas. His most popular visiter was Jeonghan. Seungcheol had been his counselor since middle school and starting then Jeonghan would come in at least 3 times a school week to see Seungcheol and basically talk a lot of shit. He would rant about who he hated in his classes, teachers he didn’t like or what have you. There had been many instances where Jeonghan would show up to his house to talk about some issues, but Seungcheol didn’t mind. His parents were lenient and liked Jeonghan, so it was never an issue. Also, Seungcheol liked talking with him. Jeonghan was always honest, both with his own mistakes and how he thought others were mistaken. There would be a couple of meetings where Jeonghan would ask about Seungcheol too, sneaking a couple of interesting stories from the alpha. He was complaining earlier about how being the record-holding top spot for years gave people a bunch of weird assumptions about him (granted, he would always mess students, telling them he'd sue if they ever crossed him, so it was understandable that they didn't think too positively about him). Seuncgheol told him once college started, people would begin to leave him alone. Turns out he couldn’t have been more wrong.

It had only been a week since school started and Seungcheol had gotten the weirdest request, not by a student, but by the school board. See, ever since the change in the top three scores, students had been talking around about how the new kid was getting bullied or was going to be. Apparently, there was even some plan to get him kicked out. Everyone on the student council, however, knew the school wouldn’t let someone as valuable as Joshua Hong go any time soon. And ever since an incident that happened at the cafeteria, people were pretty sure the two would tear each other apart. Seungcheol had been friends with Jeonghan for quite some time, so he knew that Jeonghan didn’t have any bad intentions in mind. Problem was, the new kid didn't know that. And Seungcheol doesn't know what Joshua's intentions are. Which brings, Seungcheol to his next two patients for group meeting: Yoon Jeonghan and Joshua Hong, glaring at each other. Both of them covered to be in what looks like today's cafeterias lunch options

Seungcheol lets out a sigh. “Alright, let’s start from the beginning,” he says, looking forward at the 1st and 2nd top scores sitting across from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hopefully, you're enjoying the story! Please tell me what you think of it. I'll be working on weekly updates.


End file.
